


Don't Disrespect Gaming Advice

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tsukishima Kei (mentioned), implied one-sided KuroTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo seems to have his head in the clouds for some reason. Kenma tries to find out what's bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Disrespect Gaming Advice

“Kuroo. You’re doing the thousand yard stare thing again.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“I’m really not.“

“Why do you never believe me, Kenma? I’m your captain. I’m your senpai. I’m your _best friend._ ”

“You’re a pain, that’s what you are. You have two minutes while I finish running through the lower levels. Talk.”

“You can’t even put down your game when you’re trying to have a heart-to-heart here?”

“Kuro.”

“Bringing out the nicknames already, damn.”

“…”

“There’s nothing wrong, I was just thinking about things.”

“…like?“

“…like… well, there’s a, um…”

“:..”

“…a game, and there’s a boss I can’t dat- defeat, it’s a damn difficult level to clear. Heh. Thoughts, oh great game master?”

“Did you just almost say _date?_ ”

“No. Nooo. No.”

“Is this about the blond Karasuno first year?”

“No!”

“And- wait. Wait. Did you just ask for _dating advice disguised as gaming advice?_ ”

“What? No! That’s ridiculous! I didn’t mean- Kenma, where are yo- WHERE ARE YOU GOING? KENMA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma was too disappointed by Kuroo's disrespect for games and gaming advice. He needed to go catch some air to deal with this betrayal.


End file.
